The Thought of Her
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Alone and astray, with no one to turn to... He lost something he truly cared for... Will he breakdown? Or can he move on?... Love leads many roads... R x B [Sort of.][Sequel]
1. Forgotten Memories

**Note: This is the sequel to my other fanfic 'The Thought of Him'. You probably want to read that one before reading this one, but you don't necssasarily have to, because it kind of explains itself... Anyways, please enjoy!**

_**ONE **_

'I see you, but it's not so clear… I hear your voice… But, it's not true… I feel your touch, but it's cold to me… I smell your hair, but it's not fresh… Anymore… I feel your lips, but they're not moist anymore… I just wish you were here again… If only, I could see you once more… If I could only show you, how much I truly appreciate you… If only, if only… I could hold you one more time… I'd be happy; I'd feel alive again… I don't know how I could go on… not only me, but also the team. They can't work alone. I know I certainly can't… Why did you leave? Why did you choose to go, my Ichigo?' Ryo closed his brown journal, with a gold lock, and opened his drawer and put it in. He sat there in his chair a moment, reminiscing on forgotten memories and old times. It had been two years since Ichigo's death. Everyone was still trying to cope with his or her lives without her. The aliens have been attacking less and less, each of their attempts being more powerful than the last. Only Pai and Taruto were left. No one knew Kish's whereabouts. Frankly, no one else really cared…

"Ryo!" Keiichirou called from the computer room. He quickly got up, taking one last glimpse of the drawer, which concealed his journal. Keiichirou called his name once more. Ryo walked back up to his drawer and opened it. He pulled out an old picture. He smiled. His eyes twinkled at the sight.

"Ryo!" Keiichirou called again, impatiently.

"Coming!" Ryo just laid the picture on top of his computer desk and left. He ran downstairs into the computer room.

"Hai?" Ryo looked over Keiichirou's shoulder and to the computer.

"I think there might be a solution to all our problems." Keiichirou smiled a bit. Ryo knew exactly what he was talking about, as he stared at a blinking dot on the computer screen.

"No." Ryo stared at him, "That will not help."

"But, Ryo. We need-."

"No." he repeated standing firm, "I'm leaving…" Ryo left the room.

"Where?" Keiichirou called out.

"Where do you think?" Ryo grabbed his jacket from downstairs and headed out.

"Poor Shirogane-san…" Lettuce looked down at her shoes.

"He needs to learn it's over…" Mint spoke up, "Nothing will-."

"Mint-san." Zakuro called out, and glared at her. She bowed her head…

"Mew Mews!" Keiichirou called out.

"Nani?" they called back.

"I have a mission for you." He came out into the main room, "But you may not inform Ryo of any of this. At least, until it's taken care of…" the mews looked at each other in confusion, "Follow me…" they followed Keiichirou back into the other room.

* * *

Ryo was outside walking past the park. The breeze flipped his hair in the wind, and chilled his scalp. He stopped at an iron gate next to a newly blossoming tree. He took a quick look at his surroundings and continued through the gate. He closed his eyes picturing his last visit. 

_The day was somewhat gloom, the trees whistled in the wind… The birds sang their song of sadness, the cicadas chirped in anger. An owl's who-ing overpowered the other sounds… Ryo walked to the old, chipped stone in the middle of the field. Many bouquets of flowers were in front of the engraved stone. Ryo brought out a bouquet of special-made pink sunflowers._

_"I know they're your favorite." He whispered, as if he were talking to someone. He laid them down beside the other flowers and glared up at the sky…_

Ryo walked through the field to the same engraved stone and tried to put on a small smile. He knelt down beside the stone.

"I don't have flowers this time but… I just needed to see you again…" he glared down at the place where he had last left his flowers. The plastic wrapper in which they were held in, was half unwrapped and the flowers, dead. He frowned a little at the sight, "It's been six months…"

* * *

"Looks girls." Everyone glared over Keiichirou's shoulder at the screen, "You know what that is, don't you?" Everyone's mouths dropped at the sight. 

"Are you serious? There's another?" Pudding smiled.

"Yes, to my belief. That's where you girls come in." he looked at them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Zakuro put her hand on her hip.

"If we want to have a chance against the aliens and saving this earth, then yes." He watched the girls' faces and waited for an answer.

"Well, where do we have to go?" Mint finally said.

"The northern part of Tokyo…"

* * *

"Six months can be a long time… I hope I didn't disappoint you…" Ryo finally got tired of sitting on his knees and then sat cross-legged, "so how've you been? I bet that's a realistic question, huh?" he laughed a little. He smoothed his hand over the engraved writing on the stone, trying to remove some of the pollen and dirt. He smiled at seeing the name, and slowly took off his finger. 

"I still haven't been able to comprehend the reason you left… You didn't say anything to me… at all. What am I suppose to think? I know, I know, it seems like I ask the same questions every time I'm here… Gomen-nasai… It's just, I don't understand… Why did you do it? I…" Ryo looked down. He stood up from the ground and dusted himself off…

"I loved you, Ichigo… I loved you…" he walked away from the grave stone and continued out of the field and back on the sidewalk, next to the dirty streets of Tokyo…

Ryo tried enjoying his walk back to the mew mew café. He tried to take in some fresh air, to get all the old thoughts out of his head; all the thoughts of her… He finally made it back to the café and walked in through the doors. It was empty. No customers, no girls. Ryo looked around suspiciously. He walked up to the kitchen and found Keiichirou. He leaned against the doorpost, watching him.

"Yes, Ryo?" he looked at him.

"Where are they?"

"Oh, I just sent them on a mission…" he continued icing his, newly made cake, through their conversation.

"What kind of mission?"

"Just a new lead on a mew aqua I got." It was unlike to Keiichirou to lie. Ryo stood up straight, and stopped leaning on the doorpost. He walked up to Keiichirou.

"When are they coming back?"

"Soon I hope." He smiled.

"Li desu yo." Ryo walked out of the kitchen and back to his room.

* * *

"How are we suppose to find anything in this crowd of people…" Pudding complained. Mint was walking with her arms crossed and her nose in the air. Zakuro was leading everyone at the time. Lettuce just followed behind everyone. 

"Do we even have any idea, exactly, what we're looking for?" Mint asked.

"Well, how did we find everyone else?" Zakuro glared at her.

"Goody…" Mint said, sarcastically.

"Just keeping looking for anything suspicious…"

* * *

**Yes, I hope the sequel is good so far! Please review! I need to know if it's good or not!**


	2. I Said Otherwise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew at all! Just my stories and ideas...**

__

_**TWO **_

The girls looked around through the moving crowd of people, looking for anything suspicious or conspicuous.

"Look!" Pudding pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up and a young girl seemed to be gliding through the sky…

* * *

Ryo sat down at his desk and picked up the picture he had laid down earlier. He looked at it endearingly. He placed it back in his drawer and sat there in his chair, motionless. He seemed to be deep in thought, lost in his daydreams. The sunshine poured down in from his window onto his wooden floor. You could she the typhoon of dust swarming around the room. Ryo looked out of the window and at the park. Some kids were seen playing and people walking their pets, and laughing… everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ryo envied them. He clenched his fists at the sight. He felt unworthy to be happy…_**FLASHBACK**_

Outside was beginning to get dark, and Ryo and Ichigo were about a mile away from her house. "I can walk the rest of the way." Ichigo released herself from Ryo's hold.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo couldn't look up at Ryo. She felt almost like she was too ashamed to. They soon became with a couple feet of Ichigo's front yard. She turned to Ryo and bowed her head down.

"Arigato, Shirogane-san." It began to rain as Ichigo turned around and headed to her door. "Ichigo…" Ryo grabbed Ichigo by the arm. Ichigo turned and looked at Ryo with shock. He smiled and pulled her close to him.

"Shirogane…san?" Ryo kissed Ichigo. His arms were held tight around her back. At first Ichigo was limp and uncomfortable, then she began to feel his warmth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He looked back at the window and smiled a little at everyone enjoying him or herself on such a beautiful day.

"Tomorrow…" he whispered, "Tomorrow it's your anniversary… The anniversary of that day…" a small tear streamed down the side of his face. He quickly wiped it away, "this time… I'll bring your flowers…"

* * *

"Konnichiwa!" the girl swooped over the mew mews heads. She had blonde hair; a yellow dress… and a red looking staff with her, and… are those bunny ears?

"Do you think that's her?" Mint watched as she amazed everyone.

"Pretty sure." Zakuro confirmed, "Call Keiichirou, Lettuce…"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Keiichirou! Come in!"

"Yes, Lettuce?"

"I think we found her."

"Great!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!" The mew mews landed on the ground as everyone watched them. The blonde-haired girl stared at them.

"You're stealing my audience!" she yelled almost in a happy sort of voice, "RIBBON… LOVE BERRY… CHECK!" Power came streaming down towards the mew mews. They all scattered, missing her attack.

"Matte!" Pudding tried reasoning; "We're just here to talk to you!" the girl smiled at Pudding.

"Li desu yo. Let's talk over here." The girl flew by Pudding and picked her up, carrying her into an old building. The other mews followed. The girl put Pudding down and smiled at her.

"So, what do you want? And how can you transform… like me?" she tilted her head.

"Well…" Pudding stood up, "I'm…" she posed, "a mew mew!"

"A 'mew mew'?" The girl looked at her. The others came in prepared to attack. They realized they were just talking and walked over to them.

"So who are you?" Zakuro asked the girl.

"My name is… Shirayuki Berri!" she smiled, putting her finger and her thumb in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead, "now who are you?"

"I'm-." Mint was about to answer her question when Berri interrupted.

"Wait!" she let out a gasp, "You're Ms. Fujiwara Zakuro!" she screamed, "I'm such a fan!" through her jumping around she tripped on an old nail, "AH! I'm gonna fall, ah!" she fell to the ground, "Oh… Itai…" she quickly picked herself back up. Her face turned red.

"This is supposed to be _her_?" Mint complained.

"Well, you know it reminds me of our old friend…" Lettuce spoke up. The others grew quiet after that comment.

"Berri…" Zakuro walked over beside her, "we are the mew mews. We save the earth from aliens. You are the next chosen one… You are to join us…"

"Really? Great!" Berri smiled. While they were talking, Pudding was staring a hole through her, "Nani?" Berri looked at her.

"Where's her mark?" Pudding asked the others.

"Mark? What the heck is a mark?"

"You don't have a mark?" Mint asked.

"No, not that I… know of…"

"Like this." Pudding pointed to her forehead.

"Uh-uh…" Berri said.

"That's strange…" Zakuro sighed.

* * *

Ryo had sat in his room the whole time the mew mews had been gone. He couldn't help but to stay there. He didn't feel like talking to anyone else…

"Ichigo…" he whispered to himself.

"Akasaka-san!" Lettuce called from downstairs. Ryo was curious and headed out of his room. As he walked downstairs he was face to face with the mew mews and Keiichirou… as well as someone else…

"Who is she?" Ryo ask rudely.

"Ryo…" Keiichirou began, "this is, Berri, or Ms. Shirayuki." Ryo glared at the sight of her.

"Get her out of here…" he stated then began to walk away.

"Ryo." Zakuro called. Suddenly, guilt overwhelmed his body, and his just continued to walk back to his room.

"Who was that?" Berri asked.

"That's just Shirogane-san. He can be mean sometimes, but he's also really nice when you get to know him!" Pudding smiled.

"Oh, okay." Berri smiled, "Okay Ucha!" she threw her staff up in the air, and it transformed into a little fur ball, similar to Masha. Everyone looked at it weird, "By the way," Berri began, "My father doesn't know I'm here, and my home is so far from here so… I need a place to stay…" she fiddled with her thumbs, waiting for an answer.

"You're welcome to stay here." Keiichirou smiled. Berri smiled back with a simple, "Arigatou!"

* * *

"Shirayuki Berri…" Ryo stared at the floor with an angry look on his face, "she will never replace her… She won't help us either… She'll just get in the way. We were doing fine without her…" Ryo crossed his arms. He looked over at his clock. It said '8:00'.

"At midnight… Tonight… Begins the day of the anniversary… of…" Ryo opened his drawer once more pulling out the picture he had earlier. It was a picture of Ichigo, "… of your death…"

* * *

**End of chapter two! I hope everyone is enjoying the sequel so far! Plz review!!!**


	3. Love Lies Within

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, just my story and ideas...**

_**THREE **_

The clock marked nine o'clock and the mew mews had left back to their homes. Keiichirou had made up space in the attic for Berri to stay. He made her a little pallet in the middle of the floor for her to sleep on. Keiichirou was in the kitchen making a couple more batches of pastries for the next day.

Ryo was still sitting upstairs in his room, staring at the clock. He hadn't moved from that spot for a while. He had no motivation to. Berri was being quiet up in the attic. She had lain down for a while, but she began to get bored. She decided to go downstairs and see what Keiichirou was up to.

"Akasaka-san?" she peeped around the corner.

"Come in, Ms. Shirayuki-san." He smiled. She walked in and watched as he decorated the cake he had finished baking.

"That looks yummy!" she smiled.

"After you work tomorrow, you can have some. The girls usually enjoy the leftovers we have each day, if they do a good job… There!" he had finished the icing on the cake. It was beautiful. It had white icing with bows and flowers bunched up on the sides; and in the middle was a big yellow flower.

"Mmm…" Berri looked at it, "What's that one for?" Berri pointed at a cake that was secluded from the rest of the pastries. It had cream icing with special decorations with white icing, in the shape of bows. In the middle of the cake was a big pinkish heart. At the top of the heart was a yellow bow, with a smaller pink heart inside. Keiichirou walked over next to the cake.

"This is a specially made cake for an occasion tomorrow…"

"Occasion?" Berri tilted her head, "what kind of occasion? Like a birthday or something? I know there are no holidays…"

"No it's… It's best if it's not mentioned… For everyone's sake." He smiled at her, "it's nine thirty, shouldn't you be heading off to bed? A beautiful young girl like you needs her rest." Berri smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Berri headed towards the door, taking one last glimpse of the cake before she left…

* * *

Ryo still sat quietly in the midst of his room. It was pitch black outside, with only the moon's glow. Ryo stared out into the night sky watching the stars twinkle. He looked back over at his clock. It read eleven fifty five… He tightened his knuckles, trying to keep away his sadness. He clutched all his memories tightly, as it grew nearer and nearer towards that time… 

Berri was in the attic trying to sleep. For some reason she couldn't get any sleep. Her eyes were wide-awake. She kept moving around trying to get comfortable. She looked around the room and realized how dark it was.

"Eek!" she pulled the blanket up to her mouth shivering. Then, she heard sounds from somewhere below her. She lifted off her blanket and opened the attic door. She walked down the stairs and walked around in the empty hallway.

"Hello?" she whispered softly. Then, she heard someone moving around. She looked over at a door, and realized it was coming from someone in the room. The door was cracked, so you could see inside. It was Ryo's room…

"Shirogane-san?" she peeped through the crack. He was standing up by the window, staring out into the sky. In his left hand, she noticed, he had a picture. She squinted her eyes trying to see who it was, but she couldn't really tell… Ryo look over at his clock, realizing it was twelve' o one.

"So it begins," he whispered. Berri watched his every move. Ryo stared deeper into the sky. He looked closely at the stars. To him it seemed like the stars were coming together, in some sort of constellation. It formed into a face. Ryo look closer seeing two ponytails, big eyes, and a smile…

"Ichigo?" he muttered under his breath.

"Ichigo?" Berri repeated, but she said it louder than she thought. She stumbled over her words and fell through the door.

"Ah!" she fell face-flat on Ryo's floor. He quickly turned seeing Berri.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled. He quickly turned back to the sky and the constellation he saw earlier was gone, like it had just disappeared.

"No…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Berri said, standing up.

"What makes you think you can just come in here like that?" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-."

"Didn't what? Do you not respect someone else's privacy?" he grabbed the collar of her shirt and looked into her hazel eyes. At that moment, he realized he had lost it. He had already felt guilty for yelling at her. He could sense the sadness in Berri's eyes.

"… Gomen-nasai…" he let out and let go of her collar. Berri just sat there in the middle of his room staring at him. He turned his back, looking out the window once more, "I didn't mean to hurt you…" he whispered. Berri was still stunned by the fact he yelled at her.

"Iie…" she said bowing her head. Ryo turned and looked at her, "… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have some in on you like that…" she stood up from the ground, staring at her feet, not wanting to look him in the eyes. When he had grabbed her collar she felt a sense of fear, but as he sat there staring into her eyes she felt at ease staring into his truly blue eyes. She then, fell over with guilt inside.

"I know it's probably none of my business to ask but," she put her hand on Ryo's shoulder and looked up at him, "Why are you up so late?"

"You should probably just leave now…" Ryo muttered. At that moment, Berri's spirit plummeted.

"O-Okay…" she said and left him alone in his room. Ryo stood there, still in shock of what happened. He then, sat back down in his chair and stared out his window…

"Ichigo…" he whispered…

* * *

The next morning seemed brighter than usual. It was Saturday. Little kids and their parents were already at the park. You could hear their talking and laughter from inside the café. Berri woke up and yawned. She stretched and got up from her pallet. She walked downstairs to find the other mew mews already there. 

"Morning onii-chan!" Pudding smiled and ran up to Berri, who was still in her P.J.'s. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. It was Keiichirou.

"Here. I thought you might need this." He smiled holding up a waitress outfit. Just her color too, a creamy yellowish color. She smiled at him.

"Arigatou!" she shouted and grabbed the costume.

"Better get dressed. Customers could come in any time." Pudding said.

"Li yo!" she smiled back and headed up stairs to get dressed. She headed up to the attic and closed the door. She put on her new outfit and headed downstairs.

"So… How does it look?" she struck a pose in the middle of the floor.

"Great!" Pudding smiled. Zakuro just smirked in agreement.

"I guess it looks fine." Mint said, looking at her _newly_ manicured nails.

"Morning." Ryo walked into the room with everyone else. Berri turned and looked at him. He looked…. Fine. He didn't look sad or angry at all. It made Berri curious. Ryo looked over to see Berri staring at him.

"Nando?" Berri noticed he was talking to her and blushed. She quickly bowed her head down.

"Nothing." She said. Ryo walked back into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets all 'cool-like'.

"What was that about?" Mint asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Berri looked at Mint all innocent-like.

"I saw that eye contact." She smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Berri grabbed a rag and started scrubbing the table in front of her. It was so shiny; you could see yourself in it. Mint put her hands on her hips and watched Berri.

"Someone has a crush on Shirogane-san." All the girls looked up at her, except for Berri. Lettuce blushed thinking, 'She likes Shirogane-san too? Sigh, I never get anyone…'

"Keiichirou…" Ryo walked in the kitchen with Keiichirou, "I told you we didn't need her. Why do you proceed without my acknowledgement?"

"Ryo…" he put his hand on his shoulder, "I hate to say this but, don't you think you're being selfish?" Ryo looked at him, surprised at his words, "We lost our last leader. She was very powerful. We needed someone else and you know it." Ryo looked down.

"Hai hai…" Ryo said and left out of the kitchen, "… Those hazel eyes…" he whispered and took in a glimpse of Berri, he then continued walking back to his room.

* * *

"RING-RING! RING-RING…. Hai? Yumi's Flower Shop, how may I help you?" 

"Yes I'd like to order a bouquet of twelve specially made pink sunflowers."

"Okay, we should have your order in by… Let's say… Six."

"Li yo… Arigato." Ryo smiled a bit.

"Li yo. Sore dewa!" Ryo hung up the phone and sat down on his bed, looking outside his window…

* * *

**End of chapter san! I hope everyone enjoyed! Plz review!**


	4. That Day

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Tokyo Mew Mew only my story and ideas...**

_**FOUR **_

It was about five o'clock in the afternoon, and the girls were worn out from work. They were sitting down in the chairs resting.

"Whew… Ya'll do this all the time?" Berri looked up at everyone. They just shook their heads, "So what time do we leave here?"

"In about two more hours…" Zakuro spoke up.

"Oh…" Berri whined, "It doesn't even look like there are any more customers coming…" she slid down in her seat.

"Oh, stop your complaining… You're starting to sound like-." Mint paused before she realized what she was going to say. She stood still in her seat for a moment, then she bowed her head, "I forgot…" she said, "I almost forgot what today was…" Everyone looked at her with their eyes narrowed. Puddings eyes watered up.

"Hai… Sniffle… Na no… da…" she let out, ruffling the end of her dress.

"What if she was still here?" Lettuce asked, "Everything would be…"

"Like it used to?" Zakuro finished her sentence; "We need to stop living in the past…" she stood up.

"Zakuro-san." Lettuce looked disappointed in her.

"No matter how hard it is to take, it's the truth…" Berri watched as they went back and forth with their conversation, not having a clue what they were talking about.

"What are you guys," Berri paused and everyone looked at her, "… talking about?"

"It's better if it's not mentioned…" Zakuro stated plainly.

"Um, okay…" Berri didn't bother asking any more questions about it. However, she was curious. Keiichirou had told her the same thing the other day… and why was Ryo up so late last night? And why was everyone sobbing? So many questions she had… She knew they probably wouldn't get answered though. At that moment the doors of café mew mew opened and another customer came in. Berri stood up and ran over to them happily.

"Hello. May I seat you?" she smiled.

"No. That's okay…" the boy replied. She looked at him funny as he walked past her. 'He's kind of cute…' she thought in her mind. The boy walked past the mew mews with a slight wave, and continued back into the kitchen.

"What's he doing here?" Pudding asked.

"Why do you think?" Mint said rudely. Berri walked back to the hallway near the kitchen to try and listen to what was going on.

"Konnichiwa." Keiichirou welcomed the boy, "what brings you all the way back here? I thought after you left, you weren't coming back…"

"I thought so too… But, it is an important occasion you know…" she heard a small laugh come out of the boy's sigh at the end of his sentence, "Where's Shirogane-san?" he asked.

"He's in his room. Why? Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, no. That's okay. I was just wondering…"

"Okay… Well, will you be sticking around?"

"No. My family and I are going to see my aunt and uncle a little later so… Maybe I'll see you around."

"Alright." Keiichirou smiled, "Sore dewa!"

"Sore dewa!" the boy smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Berri noticed the door open, and she looked up and came face to face with the boy.

"Hello." He said. Berri blushed and stood straight up.

"Oh, hello." She waved.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, it's Shirayuki Berri." She smiled. The boy smiled at her answer. Even though he smiled, Berri could sense his sadness.

"Mine's Aoyama Masaya. It's nice to meet you." He waved again and walked past her.

"It's nice meeting you too!" she smiled and waved as he exited the café.

"You're nosy aren't you?" Zakuro smirked.

"Oh no… Of course not!" she smiled nervously. She heard someone walking up behind her. She quickly turned seeing Ryo. His hair blew back as he opened the kitchen door.

"Hi." He said as he closed the kitchen door. For some reason, his voice just made Berri's heart melt. She didn't let it show, though. It didn't matter, everyone could still tell… The kitchen door swung open again and Ryo came out with his jacket. He stopped in front of Berri.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" she said nervously, waving her hands in front of her, "Why would you say that?"

"You're always staring at me… It's sort of; creepy…" he said and walked away. Her face gloomed.

"Creepy?" she repeated to herself. Ryo continued and walked out the door of the café. Berri was anxious to see where he was going. She just couldn't take it. She dashed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mint asked, with Berri's hand planted on the front door.

"Uh… To get some fresh air… That's all." She smiled and headed out. The others knew she was lying, but regardless they let her off the hook.

Berri ran outside searching for Ryo. She looked everywhere and couldn't get a trace of him. Finally, she looked out into the distance and caught a small glimpse of him walking.

"There he is!" she smiled and headed over that way. Berri followed closely behind him, but was careful not to get noticed. He walked down the sidewalk along the streets of Tokyo. Berri didn't have a clue of where he was headed. After about ten minutes, she was already getting tired of following him. Then, he stopped in front of a store. 'He stopped?' she thought as he walked inside the building. She looked up at the name and it said: 'Yumi's Flower Shop'.

"Flower Shop?" she questioned herself. She shrugged and peeked through the window. She watched as he took a bouquet of flowers from a woman and paid her. She saw him coming out and hid behind a pole. As he walked by, he didn't notice a thing, no matter how conspicuous she was. She kept close behind him as he came up to an iron gate. She looked out into the big field and noticed hundreds of gravestones.

"A grave yard?" she whispered to herself, "what would he be doing here?" she followed him inside the gate and stood behind a tree as she watched him as he walked towards a gravestone. For some reason he stopped. At first, Berri thought he knew he was being followed, but then he stared at a figure standing in front of a gravestone. She watched closely as he grew a large scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the figure. The figure turned. Berri noticed he had, large elf-looking ears, baggy pants, and green-like hair. She identified him as being a younger man. The boy crossed his arms and glared at Ryo.

"I see you brought flowers…" the boy sneered.

"You don't belong here!" Ryo said, gripping tightly the bouquet in hand.

"I'm as welcome here as you are… I'm here to see the one I once loved…"

"She never cared for you!" Ryo yelled.

"Doesn't matter now… She's dead and worthless… Just like a human…" he smirked.

"How dare you!" Ryo dropped the flowers and ran over to the boy and tried punching him in the face. The boy dodged him and smiled.

"We'll continue this later, when we don't have visitors…" the boy smiled.

"Visitors?" Ryo said in question. The boy flew behind the tree to find Berri sitting there smiling at him.

"Konnichiwa, honey." He smirked at Berri. Ryo saw Berri and glared at her.

"Berri! Stay away from him, he's dangerous!"

"I'm not dangerous… See you later, Bunny." He winked at Berri then disappeared. Ryo ran over to her breathing heavily.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I-I…" Berri couldn't say anything to him.

"You could've gotten hurt," he said through a sigh. He calmed himself down and walked over and picked up the bouquet he had dropped, "what are you even doing here? I know you followed me…" he said walking over and kneeling next to a gravestone. Berri's hair stood up. 'How'd he know I followed him?' she thought. She walked over and stood next to him, looking at the gravestone. It read:

'_Momomiya Ichigo… A brave, courageous, young girl… R.I.P._'

"Who is 'Ichigo'?" she asked. Ryo bowed down his head as he laid down the flowers. Silence fell upon them for a couple of minutes. Berri knelt down beside him.

"Was it someone you loved?" she asked. He looked up at Berri, staring into her eyes. He finally sighed and began to speak…

"You could say that," he said, "It still seemed like a whole lot more…"

"What was she like?" Berri asked. He smiled at her question.

"She had strawberry-colored hair, and the sweetest smile you would ever see… and her eyes…" he paused. He stood up staring down at Berri. She stood up next to him, staring into his eyes… At that moment rain poured down on them. Berri covered her head.

"Oh no! I'm going to get wet!" then suddenly Berri felt no more rain falling. She looked up and Ryo had covered her head with his jacket. She blushed. Ryo stared directly into Berri's eyes, it made a little nervous…

"Ryo…" she said softly…

**_RYO'S FLASHBACK_**

"Arigato, Shirogane-san." It began to rain as Ichigo turned around and headed to her door. "Ichigo…" Ryo grabbed Ichigo by the arm. Ichigo turned and looked at Ryo with shock. He smiled and pulled her close to him.

"Shirogane…san?" Ryo kissed Ichigo. His arms were held tight around her back. At first Ichigo was limp and uncomfortable, then she began to feel his warmth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back…

_**END OF RYO'S FLASHBACK**_

In Ryo's mind, Berri's hair turned a bright strawberry, and her eyes a lighter shade of brown. Her lips looked soft and lonely. Her hair formed into two perfectly made ponytails, tied up with yellow ribbons. Ryo brought his face closer and closer to Berri's, at first she wasn't sure what to think, but then she felt warm and comforted. Berri leaned her face closer to Ryo's until she realized her lips were touching his. She closed her eyes as they kissed in the rain…

Suddenly, while Berri was in her happy place Ryo released his lips from hers and stared at her face. He stepped away from her. He then just walked away leaving Berri standing in the rain….

* * *

**End of chapter yon/ four! I hope everyone enjoyed! Plz review!!! Thnx!**


	5. Why?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, just my story and ideas...**

_**FIVE **_

Berri stood there in the rain wondering why Ryo left her. She was beginning to feel cold and alone. She wasn't even sure why he kissed her in the first place. He even said she was 'creeping him out'… Berri shivered as the raindrops splattered down on her head. She didn't any longer care how wet she was getting. She looked at Ichigo's gravestone once more. She smoothed her finger over the engravings and felt a sensation run through her body. 'He loved her…' Berri thought, '… if he did love her, why did he kiss me?' these thoughts kept running through Berri's head. She looked down at the flowers that Ryo had left there. They were pink sunflowers…

"I didn't think these actually existed… Utsukushii…" she whispered to herself. She noticed a card on the side of the bouquet. Berri bent down and picked it up. It was a small white card with strawberries all around the edges of the card. She opened it and read it:

_It's been three years now since you've been gone… Not too long ago, it seemed like two… Just shows how fast time passes. I miss you… It's hard seeing all the mew mews but not you. Seeing how you used to lead them and always be there through thick and thin, no matter how many times you were late to work… Now we supposedly now, we have a new leader. She's bright and energetic, reminds me a little of you. Although, she could never replace you… Anyways, it's been a while. I just needed to talk to you again…_

_-Ryo_

Berri smiled at the card. A small tear ran down her cheek. She felt touched. She never would've thought that someone like Ryo could write something like that. It seemed so deep. It really showed how much he cared about her. Berri stood up and looked around some more. She noticed some old bouquet plastic wraps lying around. There were two others.

"If it's been three years then… He must've came here every single year, leaving her cards…" she paused, "T-That's so sweet…" she smiled a little, "That still doesn't explain the fact that, he kissed me… Especially here… of all places…" Berri took one more look around and left through the iron gates.

* * *

Ryo continued walking on the sidewalk by the street. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. His bangs fell in his face because of the heavy rain. He stared down at the ground as he walked. He wasn't too sure what to think of himself… Had he done something wrong? Out of all nights, he picked this one to get all caught up in something… He punched himself mentally. 'I kissed Ichigo…' he kept telling himself; but he just couldn't make it real enough. Ryo looked up towards the sky, and watched as rain sprinkled on his face. The rain wasn't letting up at all. 'Berri…' he thought, 'she's not Ichigo… She's not! Although, why did she… look like her?' he kept asking himself the same questions over and over. Every time he tried to picture Ichigo, all he saw was Berri's smile, and her face… He hated himself for it…

"Ichigo… Donoyouni?" He asked the skies…

Berri had just started her walk back to the café. No matter how much she tried to get Ryo's face out of her head, she couldn't. She even tried thinking of sweets, and candy but nothing. That just brought back to mind the cake Keiichirou made; but that just connects to this special occasion _Ryo's_ been stressing about. Berri touched her moist lips, reminding herself of the kiss Ryo had given her. His smile kept flowing through her mind. All it did was made her feel bad… She felt as if she had gotten in the way of something she shouldn't have… the love of two star-crossed lovers.

"What if he wasn't kissing me?" Berri asked herself, "What if…" Berri looked up at the gray, pouring skies, "… What if, he was kissing Ichigo?" she bowed her head back down and walked through the rain.

* * *

Ryo had made it safely back to the café. He swung his jacket around a chair in the middle of the café and walked into the kitchen. Ryo looked around. Keiichirou wasn't anywhere in sight. Ryo looked down at the table in the middle of the kitchen, and saw a beautifully, elegantly made, cake. It had a note next to it. Ryo picked it up and read it…

_We know this isn't much, but it's something! We all know what a sad occasion this is, but we have to make the best of now. This is the only thing we could think of. We all hope you enjoy the cake… We also hope it reminds you of someone… special!_

_Love,_

_Everyone at Café Mew Mew!_

Ryo sat down the note and stared at the cake. It had creamy icing and a wonderful smell. It had special decorations with white icing, in the shape of bows. In the middle of the cake was a big pinkish heart. At the top of the heart was a yellow bow, with a smaller pink heart inside, that greatly resembled Ichigo's Strawberry Bell… Ryo took his index finger and ran it over the heart. He tasted it and smiled a little. Although, still not enough to make him feel better… Ryo took one last look around the kitchen and took off upstairs…

Berri came into the café and saw Ryo's jacket he had laid on the chair. She rolled her hair back behind her ears and lined her index finger around the edges of the jacket, feeling the moistness from the rain. She walked into the kitchen finding the cake on the table. She spotted a freshly made finger sliding on it. Then, she noticed the note sitting next to it. She picked it up and began to read it… As she read it, it made her smile. Her eyes twinkled as a tear was ready to fall, but she quickly wiped it away. She sat down the note, and then heard a squeak behind her. Then, she heard the kitchen door swinging. It sent chills up her back. She squinted her eyes and turned around. There stood the tall, blonde, doll. Her heart jumped. She felt like she had dry-swallowed a pill, or as if her stomach was about to fall out of her butt.

"Konnichiwa…" he said, leaning against the doorpost, "you're nosy aren't you." He smirked a little, making Berri blush. She opened her mouth but couldn't speak. No words could explain how she felt. She still wasn't sure, exactly, how she felt herself…

"Bunny got your tongue?"

"…N-No…" she finally let out. She looked away from him. His bright blue eyes, intimidated her. She could hear him walking towards her. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Do you want some cake?" he asked. Berri opened her eyes and looked at him. All she could do is nod. She couldn't resist cake…

Ryo had made her and him a piece of cake, and they had sat down at the table eating it. Berri was gulfing it down like nothing. Ryo couldn't help but stare a moment. Berri looked up after she had taken another bite and noticed he was staring at her. She blushed. Seeing Berri had blushed triggered a memory in Ryo's thoughts. Her hair grew short and a strawberry-red color. Two, black, cat ears popped out of her head; and she smiled sweetly. Ryo just looked back down at his cake and took another bite. The whole time they were eating, there was nothing but silence. After a while, it kind of got awkward.

"-Burp-!" Berri grew wide-eyed when she realized she burped, "Oh my! Gomen-nasai! Sumimasen…." Her face turned red, "I can't believe I just did that…" she kept making a big deal out of a little burp. Ryo couldn't help but smile. Ryo took his last bite, and chewed it slowly. Ryo watched as Berri nervously fiddled around with the edge of her lacey dress. He swallowed his last bite and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Berri couldn't look directly at him and answer.

"Iie… C-Course not…" she smiled.

After a while of sitting in silence, Berri stood up, staring at her feet. She closed her eyes, and smiled at Ryo.

"Well, it's getting late, I better get some rest." She smiled, again, nervously. She began to walk off, and Ryo grabbed her arm. She freaked out as he sat up and pulled her towards him. She tightly sealed her eyes as she felt his hand on her face.

"There," He said, "There was a piece of hair in your face." She opened her eyes to see him smiling. He let go of her arm and continued walking. 'He is such a tease…' she thought. She walked through the hallway to get to her room. Then, she bumped into Keiichirou. He closed his eyes and smiled at her.

"Where've you been?"

"Um, nowhere! Haha… Nowhere at all!" she twitched.

"Okay." He just smiled and walked away. Berri let out a big sigh and continued up to her room. She opened the old wooden door leading to the attic and entered. She turned on the light and walked over to the window at the edge of the room. She stared out the window at the rain flooded her view. She sat there for a few seconds as it pounded onto the window. She finally stood back up and walked over to her pallet. She lay down and pulled up the covers. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep… but she couldn't. She had too much on her mind, and her brain didn't want to shut down. Berri just sat up at stared out the window at the cold rain…

* * *

**End of chapter five! I hope everyone likes it so far! Please review!!!**


	6. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, just both of my stories and ideas... Now on with chapter six!!!**

_**SIX **_

The next morning Berri was sleeping in, or at least was trying to… The other night she couldn't get any sleep, so she was really tired. Regardless on how she felt, the sun persisted with its rays, directing in through her window. She pulled the blanket over her face and growled. Berri finally gave up and lifted up the covers. She stood up and stretched. She walked over by the window and looked out. It was quite, a beautiful day. Even through the fact, it had rain heavily last night… She looked downward towards the front doors of the café. People were lined up towards the door. Berri's eyes grew big.

"Great! That's a lot of people…." She slid her had down her face and sighed. Just then, Ryo opened her door.

"It's about time you got up! Do you have any idea how busy we are?" he yelled. An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Berri's head.

"Um… Okay, well I'm up now…"

"Ii desu yo… Now put on your clothes!" he said and shut the door. Berri sighed, 'He acts like he doesn't even remember what happened the other day…' Berri walked away from the window to get dressed in her work outfit, and go downstairs. She slung open her door and ran downstairs. The girls were running everywhere. She closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh, "Well, time to get started…" she said and walked over to the girls with her silver tray.

"What were you doing up there?" Mint complained, "We've been down here stressing while you've been upstairs sleeping."

"Sorry." Berri scratched her heads and smiled. Berri went from customer to customer taking their orders and serving them their food. After numerous customers left, everyone finally had a chance to rest a little.

"Who eats pastries this early in the morning? Seriously…" Berri said. Ryo walked in the room with his hands in his pockets.

"How's it going girls?" everyone looked over at Ryo with tired faces. Except fro Zakuro, she really didn't have any sort of facial expression. It made Ryo smirk.

"What are you smirking for? I don't see you out here working!" Berri spoke up.

"No, I've been back here working. I've been trying to trace the next Mew Aqua's location." He replied.

"Hai hai…" Berri said and crossed her arms, playfully.

* * *

Through the whole day of working, Berri couldn't concentrate on her job. Every time she saw Ryo, she couldn't help but think of how sad he was inside, and how he wasn't letting it show one bit. This made Berri depressed as well. What made it worse; he wouldn't pay attention to her, specifically, at all. He'd always speak to 'all the girls'. He acted like he didn't want to speak to her. What really lingered Berri's mind, however, was if he really kissed _her_ and _not_ Ichigo… On top of everything, Berri still wasn't sure how she felt about Ryo. Of course she thought he was really handsome, but she wasn't sure if she really cared for him. 'There's only one thing I can do to prove all of my theories…' she thought, 'I'd have to… Kiss him again…' Berri held her fist to her heart as she was cleaning a spot on the floor. She looked up at Ryo who was watching over everyone's work. She stared at him with saddened eyes. He looked over and noticed she was staring at him. She just blushed, and quickly turned away… 

"Done!" Pudding shouted, "All the chairs are put on the tables!"

"Finished." Mint said, "All the tables are shining…"

"All the money's been counted up." Zakuro added.

"And all the windows are sparkling!" Lettuce smiled.

"Good work girls." Ryo said. He looked over at Berri, staring at a spot on the floor she had shined until she could see herself. She was lost and wasn't paying attention to anything. Ryo walked up behind her.

"So how are the floors." He said. He scared Berri, making her jump.

"Oh, um, they're good, I guess." She said and stood up facing Ryo. She looked down, facing her shoes, not being able to look him in the eyes. "Ryo," she began, "I have something important I need to ask-."

"Okay, everyone you can leave now." Ryo interrupted and walked away as if Berri didn't even say anything. A throbbing vein appeared on her forehead, "Humph." She said and crossed her arms. Everyone went in the back to change back into their regular clothes, except for Berri. She stayed in the main room. She picked up a chair placed on the table and flipped it, to sit on. She sat down at placed her elbow on her thigh, so that she could rest her chin on her palm. Soon everyone came out all ready to leave.

"Buy, Onee-chan!" Pudding waved to Berri. She put on a fake smile and waved back. She sighed as she once more, rested her chin on her palm. She then, felt a presence before her. She looked up to see Keiichirou smiling.

"Hi." Berri said.

"Konnichiwa, Ms. Shirayuki." He smiled, "Is something wrong?"

"Um, no…" she said putting on, another, one of her fake smiles.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." He said, reassuring her. 'There's no way I could tell him…' Berri thought, '_Oh, hey, yeah… I think I'm in love with Ryo. I don't even know if he loves me back but he __**sure**__ kissed me!_ Oh yeah, what a way to explain things…' Berri let out a big sigh. Keiichirou began to walk away. Berri bit her lip, 'But now then never.' She thought.

"Akasaka-san?" she said. He pivoted.

"Hai, Ms. Shirayuki?"

"Um… I was wondering if I could have some advice, maybe." She said. Keiichirou just smiled big at her.

"Of course. I'd be happy to." He walked up and flipped over a chair as well, and sat down beside her, "So what is it?" he stared at her kindly.

"Well…" Berri fiddled around with the lacey, bottom part of her dress, "I-It kind of has to do with a girl-." Berri paused, thinking for a second, "A-a bunny! Yeah, a bunny!" she smiled.

"Okay…" Keiichirou listened to her intensively.

"Well, this_ bunny_, has a problem… She- It! Um, likes this… Very handsome, aardvark! Yeah, and uh… She doesn't know if that boy- aardvark! Feels the same way…" she paused and looked up at Keiichirou.

"Well there's only one way the _bunny_ could find out if the aardvark, really liked her." He began.

"Nani?" Berri listened in closely.

"The bunny should tell the aardvark how she feels." He suggested. An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Berri's head, 'Oh, like I haven't thought of that one…' She thought, sarcastically.

"Well, you see there's a problem though," Berri sat up straighter in her chair, "The _bunny_, still isn't sure about her- I mean _its_ feelings yet… So, what should the bunny do?" Keiichirou scratched his head.

"Well the bunny should know if it truly cares for the aardvark… It should be able to tell by how it feels around the aardvark…"

"Oh okay…" Berri smiled.

"So," Keiichirou began, "If you care so much for Ryo, you should tell him…" Berri's face turned beat red.

"I don't like Shirogane-san! What would make you think that?" she stared at him for a second, "Is it that obvious?" Keiichirou laughed a little.

"Don't worry. I think you should just confront him about it. I've known Ryo for a long time, and if anything he'll understand. He may not seem like it sometimes, but he's a very caring person." He smiled. Berri bit her lower lip.

"But, what if he… What if he, _doesn't_ feel the same way?" she asked nervously.

"The worst he can say is no."

"Right…" Berri put a fake smile on her face, 'That's exactly what I'm worried about.' She thought.

"Arigatou!" she smiled as Keiichirou stood up and walked into the kitchen. He just smiled and waved at her.

"Okay!" Berri held her fist in the air, "I can do this!"

**Two Minutes Later in Front of Ryo's Door….**

"… There's no way I can do this…" she sighed. She sat down next to Ryo's door, "Why did even think for a second, I could tell him I loved him?"

"Loved who?" Berri heard a voice. She turned her head to see Ryo standing right there. He face turned bright red.

" 'Loved'? Now where'd you get that word from?" she laughed nervously, standing up.

"Hai hai…" he said and just walked past her. Berri hit herself in the forehead.

"I can't believe this," she said to herself. 'An aardvark,' she thought, 'what the heck was I thinking?' Berri took a small look into his room. It was very plain. Just a computer desk with a computer, a chair, and a bed scooted up to the wall on the right side of the room. Berri couldn't help but walk into his room.

"How can he, like, live in here?" she looked all around his room. She looked over at his bed and smiled, "It looks so cozy… Oh, I shouldn't…. But, I could!" she smiled and jumped onto his bed, closing her eyes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ryo brought his face closer and closer to Berri's, at first she wasn't sure what to think, but then she felt warm and comforted. Berri leaned her face closer to Ryo's until she realized her lips were touching his. She closed her eyes as they kissed in the rain…

Suddenly, while Berri was in her happy place Ryo released his lips from hers and stared at her face. He stepped away from her. He then just walked away leaving Berri standing in the rain…

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Why would he just do that and run away and leave me, though?" she sighed.

"Because…" Berri quickly stood up off Ryo's bed, to find Ryo standing in the doorway. Berri's cheeks turned red.

"Um… Ryo, why are you here?" she smiled nervously.

"This is my room."

"Oh, yeah… Right. Hehe…" she scratched the back of her head.

"You want to know why I left you?" he stared at Berri, making her blush more.

"So, you heard me?" she bowed her head down. She could hear him walk over and sit down on his chair.

"You were talking loud enough."

"I guess… It's… It's just-." She paused.

"Nando? Just what?" he stared over at her with his clear blue eyes. Berri looked up, making eye contact with him.

"It's just… Y-you act like that didn't even happen…" she said.

"I knew it would've made you uncomfortable. Look at you now."

"R-Right… I-I… I mean," she stared at her feet. She bit her lip then looked back up at him, "I've been meaning to tell you something, and so I'm just going to say it now!" tears filled her eyes, "I-I Love you!!!"

* * *

**End of chapter six! I hope everyone liked it! And yes, there's kind of a cliffy... Anyways, plz review!**


	7. Emotions Lifted

_**Seven **_

"Nando?" Ryo just stood there in the middle of the room wide-eyed at what Berri had just said. Berri fiddled with her thumbs, staring at the wooden floor, waiting for an answer. She was still scared, not knowing what his reply might be. Every second of silence just made her feel more awkward.

"Shirayuki-san," he began, "I-." She heard nothing but silence after that. Berri finally looked up at him to see him staring back at her. She felt like just breaking down in his arms, but she wasn't sure what he would do.

"Y-you what?" Berri asked, all teary-eyed.

"Berri." He glanced deeper into her eyes, almost as if he were searching for something; like an answer would just appear for him.

"Nani?" Berri finally said, busting out into tears. She couldn't take it anymore; she finally ran over to him and hugged onto him tightly. He seemed shocked at the moment, not knowing what to do.

"Berri," he began and picked her chin up with his hand, staring at her moist cheeks, "It's just-." He paused while he wiped the wet tears from her face. Every time he touched her face, she grew more impatient and saddened.

"You don't do you?" Berri frowned at him. He quickly turned his face away, not wanting to look at her.

"Don't what?"

"You don't love me back…" she pushed away from him, "Why did I think for even a minute that I could tell you I mean, look at you… Blonde hair, blue eyes, you're perfect. Then, look at me I'm nothing… Like you'd ever-." Ryo forcing his lips onto hers' interrupted Berri. Berri was startled. She wasn't sure what to think, what to feel; except, pure bliss. As Ryo released he looked her in the eyes.

"I do care." He smirked a little. This made Berri happy, with tears as she cried even more as he embraced her in his arms…

The next morning, Berri woke up with a bright smile. She looked out of her open window with the light shining in. It just made her smile more. She twirled her hair with her finger as she stood up from her pallet. She walked over to the window and smirked, as she saw two blue birds rubbing their noses together. She just smiled and let out a sigh, while resting her elbows on the window ceil.

"This day is going to be great! I can just see it!" she jumped up and got dressed in her work clothes. She tied up her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs. Keiichirou was in the kitchen making his pastries and it looked like the girls had just come in for work. Berri smiled at them as she entered the room.

"What are you so happy about?" Mint asked.

"Oh nothing." She smiled, grabbing her silver tray and notepad. All the girls looked at each other then back at Berri.

"Okay, Berri…" Lettuce popped up beside her.

"… Yeah Berri…" Mint popped up behind her with shifty eyes.

"What is it?" Pudding popped up on the other side of her. Berri's face lit up red.

"Um…" Berri put her finger in the air, "Oh look. That table is dirty. I think I'll go clean it!" Berri rushed over to the other side of the room.

"Onii-chan!" Pudding yelled and ran over to her.

"No guys. Onegai." Berri waved her hands in front of her while an anime sweat drop ran down the back of her head.

"Alright Berri…" Mint appeared in front of her, and seemed to tower over Berri like she was chibi or something.

"Um, well…" Berri scratched her head.

"Konnichiwa." Ryo stood on the other side of the room staring at the girls. He walked over to them and beside Berri. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away with him. The girls watched in awe as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Berri-san." His eyes seemed to twinkle as he stared at her. This made Berri blush.

"Hai?" she said in a low voice.

"You need-."

"Yes, Shirogane-san?" she waited anxiously to know what he was going to ask.

"- To."

"Hai. Hai."

"- Get to work." Berri fell over to the ground with her foot twitching up in the air.

"Pardon?" she said, now standing straight up again.

"You heard me." He restated and began to walk away.

"But-." Berri bowed her head down.

"I'm just kidding." He smirked from a couple feet away from her, "Come on. I want to take you somewhere." He said and walked into the kitchen. Berri smiled and hopped up and down. The girls watched with big eyes.

"Shirogane-san and… Berri-san?" Pudding scratched her head. Berri turned around and smiled at them.

"Well, sore dewa!" Berri waved and headed out of the door, Ryo came out close behind her. The girls just looked at each other strangely.

"So, where are we going?" Berri looked up at Ryo and smiled.

"Somewhere." He said and just continued walking. They came up to an entrance inside a building. It had blue trimming for the window ceils and white, was the color of the building. Berri tilted her head and stared at it.

"What is this place?" Berri asked curiously.

"Just wait and see… So impatient…" he shook his head and opened the door. Berri followed him inside. She looked around and saw a lot of flowers. There were all different kinds everywhere. It looked like a paradise.

"Ryo its utsukushii!" she smiled. Ryo smiled back at her.

"Follow me." He motion for her to come with him. He opened a door in the back of the building that seemed to be secluded from everything else. Berri looked around cautiously. Ryo pushed open the door and Berri glanced at the sight in front of her. Her eyes twinkled. She stepped out and saw a beautiful garden with every sort of flower and plant you could imagine. There was a small pond on one end with a bridge, and on the other side were a large shade tree and a bench.

"Shirogane-san…" Berri looked up at him. He just smiled. She walked out near some flowers, "How did you even know this was here?"

"Well, my mom used to work here, last I remembered. I knew that they would give tours to those who knew it was here. It's supposed to be the most beautiful garden. I brought you here because I knew that you'd enjoy it."

"Shirogane-san." Berri smiled and hugged him. They walked over and sat down on the bench and looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling. It was a bright sea blue with a green accent. It was so amazing. Especially for a couple like Berri and Ryo. As they sat there, Berri leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Shirogane-san?"

"Hai?"

"I-."

"BANG! BUST!"

"Huh?" Berri and Ryo jumped up to find someone broke the glass above them.

"Oh no!" Berri shouted, "All the flowers and plants!" then a figure appeared in front of them.

"Konnichiwa, again, bunny." Kish walked over to Berri and Ryo.

"What do you want?" Ryo clenched his teeth and got in front of Berri. Kish smirked.

"I wanted to play with my new bunny." he smiled. Ryo glared at him.

"It's okay Ryo." Berri got in front of him.

* * *

"MEW MEW BERRI! METAMORPHOSIS!" Berri landed on the ground and stared evilly at Kish, "Get out of here!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Kish put his hands on his hips like a girly man (Lol).

"Fine then. Okay Ucha!" her friend that looked like Masha popped up and transformed, "Okay Love berry Rod!" she held her staff up in the air, "RIBBON… LOVEBERRY… CH-!"

"Ii yo, ii yo. I'll see you later, bunny." Kish teleported away. Berri untransformed and looked over at Ryo.

"Well how was that?" she smiled.

"Look! It's Shirogane-san and Berri-chan!" Lettuce smiled. Ryo and Berri walked into the café. Berri looked up at Ryo and smiled. He smiled back and went back into the kitchen.

"Berri-san…" Mint looked at her suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Berri smiled nervously…

Ryo went back into his room and shut the door. He slid his hand down his face and sat down on his chair. He had this angry look on his face. He stared down at the floor, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"What am I doing?" he said softly. He pulled out the picture from his desk drawer. As he stared longer and longer at the picture, a flow of guilt overcame him. "Ichigo…" he let out, his eyes being filled with water.

"I let you down, Ichigo… I told you I loved you, I now betrayed that vow… Gomen-nasai… I don't know what to do anymore… Being here without you… it's… it's just not right… The worst thing is, in you being gone, I think I've fallen for someone else… but, I can't, I just can't… because I love you…" he tossed the picture on top of his desk and slid down in his chair.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Are you okay, Shirogane-san?" she asked again. He said nothing in return. Ryo just walked right up to Ichigo and stood there?

"S-Shirogane-san?" He just hugged her. Ichigo just stood there taking in the warm feeling he gave her. She smiled a bit. Ryo stopped and looked at her.

"I thought you were hurt… Are you, fine?"

"Y-yes, Shirogane-san."

"Good." He looked up and smiled at her.

"Shirogane-san…" Ichigo's cheeks turned a bright red.

"POOF! POOF!"

"Ah!" Ichigo yanked on her ears.

"Hey…" Ryo spoke up, "you turn into a cat when you're excited…"he smirked. Ichigo just looked down trying to hide her, obvious, smile. Ryo brought up her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Ichigo…" he began, "I wasn't ready to say it before but," Ichigo looked at him intently, "but Ichigo… I-I love you…"he smiled a little bit. Ichigo's cat ears bent down, almost as if she were ashamed.

"S-Shirogane-san…" Ryo put his finger on her lips.

"Please, Ichigo… It's Ryo…" he smiled kindly. Ichigo's eyes got big and they began tearing up…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"What have I done?" Ryo whispered to himself…

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	8. What's Wrong With Ryou?

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, just my stories and ideas...**

**Note: I just want to thank all of my faithful reviewers! I appreciate you all!**

_**Eight **_

_"Ichigo…" Ryo had finally pulled himself together, "I love you… I really do… More than anything, or anyone could… And I always will……….."_

"Don't make me have to go back to that day… please… I-." Ryo paused, "- I have to go. I can't do this anymore." He stated and grabbed his jacket off of his chair. He walked out of the café. The girls watched as he went out. They all looked at each other funny. Berri just seemed quite worried. She bit her thumb's cuticle. Ryo slid on his jacket over his shoulders and flipped out his hair. He didn't let the coloring trees, or the dying flowers of fall distract him. He kept straight on his way.

Ryo seemed lonely, and just completely out of everything as he made his way through the park and onto the streets. He stared at his feet, seeming to be deep in thought. He looked up ahead in front of him and just continued…

Ryo ended up in front of the same old cemetery and stood in front of the dusty, gold-plated sign, that read: Downtown Tokyo's Center Cemetery. Ryo continued to the same old grave he always goes to. He stood in front of the grave, eyeing the name on the old stone plate. 'I can't believe I-.' Ryo thought. He tightly clenched his fists.

"What do I do? I mean, I just don't know anymore!" he punched the ground…

"I don't deserve you… You deserved someone so much better… You must've known… Maybe that's why you never said you loved me… Maybe… You never did. Is-," Ryo sighed, "- Is that why you left?" He sat down on the cold hard ground. He just rested his chin on the palms of his hands and stared at the old stone.

"I feel as if I could sit here like this forever… I don't want to leave…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

Everyone gathered around Ichigo's grave, from which she was buried. Her father had his arm around her mother. Everyone was crying, and weeping, at broken images of Ichigo…

Ryo watched everyone from afar holding back his tears. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a picture of Ichigo… Staring at it and trying to bring back happy memories… And how, she never said that she had loved him back… He felt a strong pain in his heart…

_**-**_

Ryo was in his room sitting on his computer chair, with his head down staring at the ground…

"Ichigo…."he sobbed, "I love you…" some tears fell from his face and hit the hardwood floor, leaving a small wet spot…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I just can't stop thinking about you… I've tried to move on but… I just can't!" Ryo yanked on his hair and placed his face on his knees. He looked up once again staring at the stone.

"Every time I see her, I see you… Whenever I hug her, I hug you… Whenever I kiss her, I'm kissing you… And whenever I'm with her… I'm with, you…" Ryo smiled a little bit at himself.

"Why did things have to end up this way? Why couldn't you just talk to me? Why? Why did you leave?" he yelled. Water began to fill his eyes. Ryo seldom cried, but he couldn't hold it in… It was too much.

"Sometimes, I feel as if that should've been me that day… If I would've acted quickly enough, I could've jumped in front of you and saved you… Then, you could have lived on… Eventually you would've seen Masaya again, and you would've been happy and lived your life… I- I can't live like this!" he stood up again angrily. He kicked the grass on the ground. He looked over at the flowers he had last left next to her grave. His face softened. His anger turned into depression as he looked at the bouquet. The flowers were still in bloom. They hadn't died. They looked like he had just bought them. He picked them up and stared at them.

"Still beautiful." He smiled. He began to feel guilty at the fact he had just yelled. He carefully placed the flowers back down. He looked around him at the bare trees and faded bushes. Fall was coming. Actually, it was already here. Ryo laughed at himself.

"I guess part of your personality is still here, huh?" He glanced down at the flowers again, "They're still alive. Look at the trees. They're losing their leaves and changing colors. The flowers are still perfect… Like you."

Ryo stayed sitting beside Ichigo's grave for what seemed like hours… The day was fading and night was approaching soon. Berri was beginning to get worried about Ryo. She was staring at a dirty table in the middle of the café. The other girls had left and it was just she and Keiichirou.

Keiichirou walked into the main room to find Berri just sitting there all alone and saddened. He smirked a bit and walked over to her. Berri just looked up at him with sad eyes. Keiichirou could read her like a book. He smiled a bit.

"Go look for him."

"What?" Berri asked like she didn't understand.

"You know where he is." He smiled and walked off. Berri looked down at her shoes and then stood up looking back at the kitchen then back at the door. Berri ambitiously ran towards the door and outside.

Berri ran through the park and down the streets with people yelling at her and cars beeping at her. She didn't care, she just continued running. She made it all the way to the cemetery and looked around finally spotting Ryo right there in the middle of the wide-ranged field. Berri smiled upon seeing him, although, she was still worried. She rushed into the cemetery but stopped. She could hear him mumbling something. She walked over and sat behind stone listening…

"… I can't take this… I must I mean… I love you but why didn't you love me? What's wrong with me? Was I not enough Ichigo? Or was I just not your Blue Knight?" he finally said shaking his head, "Why didn't you love me?" Berri looked over at him closely and realized he was sleeping.

"He's talking in his sleep?" she said funny.

"Ichigo-san…" he mumbled again…

**_RYO'S DREAM_**

Ryo was in the middle of the cemetery next to Ichigo's grave except hers' was the only one in the field. There weren't any others next to it. Ryo just stood there next to her grave. His soft blonde hair blew in the passing breeze, as he just stood positioned there.

"Why didn't you love me?" he asked frowning, as if someone were going to answer back…

"… I did love you."

"What?" Ryo looked around the field and found someone walking towards him in the distance. They had a glowing essence around them. Ryo turned staring at them as they made their way towards him. He squinted his eyes, finally revealing the features of the being to him. It was a girl. He saw flowing strawberry hair that reached the girl's shoulders. She was wearing what looked like a schoolgirl outfit. Her eyes were brown with a bright shine. A smile grew on Ryo's face.

"Ichigo?" he whispered.

"Shirogane-san." The girl said. The girl approached Ryo and stood in front of him. Ryo reached out his hand and pulled his fingers through her hair. It was soft, and he could smell its fragrance.

"It's really you." Ryo said. The girl, identified as Ichigo, giggled a little and smiled.

"Of course it is, silly." She smiled and touch his nose with his first finger, "So, what's all this nonsense you've been saying lately?" she smiled dancing around him. Ryo watched as he circled her.

"W- what are you talking about? Nonsense?"

"Hai." Ichigo stopped circling him and stopped staring at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You said, that I didn't love you…" She said with sad eyes. Ryo looked away.

"It's true. You left me." He said looking back into her eyes.

"I didn't leave you. I'm here now. And I'm in your heart. Why else would I be here in your dream?" she smiled.

"Matte… This is… all- a dream?"

"Hai. You are sleeping…"

"That means… When I wake up… you'll be gone." He said with water in his eyes.

"Iie," Ichigo said softly wiping his eyes, "I'll always be here when you need me… And I'll always love you… Ryo…" upon hearing these words, the field seemed to morph back into a real cemetery and Ichigo began to fade.

"Ichigo!" Ryo yelled, trying to grab a hold on her hand.

"Sore dewa… Ryo…" she smiled, touching his hand and disappearing…

**_END OF RYO'S DREAM_**

Ryo sat up in the middle of the field. He looked around seeing he was back in the cemetery, in reality. He put his hand on his fore head and sighed. He took one more look at the engraved stone and stood up. Night was befalling him. He turned the other direction and began to walk. Then, he felt a presence nearby.

"S- Shirogane-san?"

"Nando?" he turned and his eyes beheld Berri. She was crying.

"Berri…" he said softly, turning around and facing her.

"I knew all along…" she said and ran away…

"Berri!" Ryo yelled and started to run after her. Soon he lost sight of her and couldn't find her.

"Berri…" he let out...

* * *

**Please review!!! **


	9. If You Love Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or the song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna...**

**_NINE _**

Berri ran through the darkness of the quiet field like there was no tomorrow. Tears streamed simultaneously down her cheeks and her chin. She couldn't help but feel so betrayed. Yet, how could anyone, not, after hearing those unforgiving words? 'He doesn't love me… How could I be so stupid as to not see this before?' Berri shook all thoughts out of her head as she ran…

'Berri…' Ryou thought over and over again as he continued to walk back to the café. He almost felt, bad… Yet, how could he, not? He felt so useless in this situation. He almost wasn't sure what to do. _Should_ he feel bad? Or should he ignore the cries being made? So many decisions to be made with only one mind… Ryou continued his walk until making it back to the café. He opened the doors and was quickly greeted by Keiichirou.

"Where's Shirayuki-san?" he asked. Ryou just flipped his hair back with a simple reply: "Out there." He stated and just continued up the stairs to his room. Keiichirou turned glaring at the door.

"I hope you're alright." Keiichirou said with a slight frown…

Berri didn't want to stop running; she just wished she could run away from all of her current problems… Although she still wasn't sure if that was physically possible. Was it? Berri's legs finally cramped and wanted to give out on her. Still, she strained trying to make it just a few more feet… She slowly came to a stop, resting the palm of her left hand on the bark of a tree. She bowed her head down and began to breathe hard. As she stood there alone in the field leaning on a tree, she could hear thunder and rain approaching the area from a distance. How wonderful. As the rain and thunder got nearer and nearer, Berri didn't move, she sustained her current position. Deep in thought she was…

Rain soon flows over top of her, drenching her in water. It dripped down her cheeks and past her chin onto the cold, solid earth… Berri's legs finally completely gave out on her. She backed up against the tree and slid down until she was completely on her bum. She could feel her skirt getting soaked from the outrageously moist ground; she didn't care. She couldn't help but be overcome by thoughts…

"_Matte… This is… all- a dream?"_

"_Hai. You are sleeping…"_

"_That means… When I wake up… you'll be gone."_

Berri looked down at the cold ground. Her eyes filled over with tears. She stared at the rain hitting her knees and falling…

"_Ichigo!"_

"Ichigo…" Berri repeated to herself… She wanted to clench her fists together but was too exhausted to. She stared at her weakened hands and glared at them as if they were guilty of something…

"_Follow me." He motion for her to come with him. He opened a door in the back of the building that seemed to be secluded from everything else. Berri looked around cautiously. Ryo pushed open the door and Berri glanced at the sight in front of her. Her eyes twinkled. She stepped out and saw a beautiful garden with every sort of flower and plant you could imagine. There was a small pond on one end with a bridge, and on the other side were a large shade tree and a bench. _

"_Shirogane-san…" Berri looked up at him. He just smiled. She walked out near some flowers, "How did you even know this was here?"_

_"Well, my mom used to work here, last I remembered. I knew that they would give tours to those who knew it was here. It's supposed to be the most beautiful garden. I brought you here because I knew that you'd enjoy it."_

Berri let out a small laugh of insanity…

_Ryo brought his face closer and closer to Berri's, at first she wasn't sure what to think, but then she felt warm and comforted. Berri leaned her face closer to Ryo's until she realized her lips were touching his. She closed her eyes as they kissed in the rain…_

"Did that mean anything?" she asked herself, as if some force from somewhere would answer her; but left her with nothing…

"_Shirayuki-san," he began, "I-." She heard nothing but silence after that. Berri finally looked up at him to see him staring back at her. She felt like just breaking down in his arms, but she wasn't sure what he would do._

"_Y-you what?" Berri asked, all teary-eyed. _

"_Berri." He glanced deeper into her eyes, almost as if he were searching for something; like an answer would just appear for him._

"_Nani?" Berri finally said, busting out into tears. She couldn't take it anymore; she finally ran over to him and hugged onto him tightly. He seemed shocked at the moment, not knowing what to do._

"_Berri," he began and picked her chin up with his hand, staring at her moist cheeks, "It's just-." He paused while he wiped the wet tears from her face. Every time he touched her face, she grew more impatient and saddened._

"_You don't do you?" Berri frowned at him. He quickly turned his face away, not wanting to look at her._

"_Don't what?"_

"_You don't love me back…" she pushed away from him, "Why did I think for even a minute that I could tell you I mean, look at you… Blonde hair, blue eyes, you're perfect. Then, look at me I'm nothing… Like you'd ever-." Ryo forcing his lips onto hers' interrupted Berri. Berri was startled. She wasn't sure what to think, what to feel; except, pure bliss. As Ryo released he looked her in the eyes._

_"I do care." He smirked a little. This made Berri happy, with tears as she cried even more as he embraced her in his arms…_

"The best day of my life… Ha… Did that even mean, anything?" Berri sat up a little straighter against the tree, pushing down on her hands; she could feel the mud squish up between her small, pale fingers.

"Huh?" Berri began to feel warmth approaching her. It was strange like. Like nothing she had ever felt before.

"What is this I feel?" Berri stood up from against the tree and looked around her. She began to spot something glowing in the distance. She blinked, and tried using her hands to shield her eyes a little. She walked closer and closer towards the glowing light, until it appeared to have grown dim. It uncovered a jewel-like object. Berri picked it up and began to feel the power concealed inside of it.

"This is amazing… almost too good to be true… Is this," Berri looked at it strangely, 'A Mew Aqua?' she finished her sentence in her thoughts. She held it up further in the air examining it more and more…

"It is… I just know it." Berri smiled a little through her streaming tears of depression…

Ryou sat up inside of his room alone, only being around the moonlight shining in through his opened window. He sat back in his chair and thought…

'Where could she be? I hope she's okay…' He crouched over placing his elbows on his knees for support.

'What if she's hurt?' he repeatedly asked himself these questions over and over again. It finally hit him all at once…

"I have to find her." He said and immediately got up off of his chair to go find her…

Berri lowered the jewel, now identified as a Mew Aqua, down to her eye level. She studied its beauty a little while longer, and then clutched it tight in her hand hanging down by her side.

"I now know what I must do," she said with one last tear running down her face, as she quickly wiped it away…

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company…**

Berri walked over next to Ichigo's grave and sat down beside it.

"There's only one way I may do this… an eye for an eye…" she said, holding back her final tears…

**He's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that this guy is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true-**

Ryou ran quickly down the streets of Tokyo headin towards the cemetery, knowing that's the last time had had come in contact with Berri…

Berri placed the Mew Aqua onto her lap, and it began to shine brightly…

"I loved you Ryou… I truly did and that is why I'm doing this… for you…" Berri smiled one last time…

**I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie didn't have to tell  
-Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well…**

Ryou quickly ran through the gates of the cemetery to see araying lights by Ichigo's stone. His eyes widened as he could see Berri sitting over there…

"Berri-san! Iie!" he ran towards her as quick as he could…

The lights quickly engulfed the whole area around Berri… Ryou couldn't believe what his eyes were beholding…

"Berri…" he let out…

**Our Love, His Trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)-**

As the bright lights cleared, Berri was gone… But, a new light arose from the ground. Ryou squinted his eyes trying to picture exactly what it was…

**No no no no...**

All the lights cleared and the person became visible… They landed on the ground and stared at Ryou…

"I- Ichigo?"

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**Please review! Yes, the tragic ending finally came, I hope everyone has enjoy both of my stories!**


End file.
